Hollow
are a separate race of Souls, born from former Pluses. These souls were unable to pass into Soul Society via Konsō, and lost their Chain of Fate to the process of Encroachment, becoming Hollows. History According to Ichibē Hyōsube, Hollows are an ancient existence, having lived in the First Era during the period when life and death did not exist, and progression and regression were twisting concepts. Yet even then, the circulation of souls existed, and Hollows eventually came to join it.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III These Hollows would devour the souls of Humans, causing the circulation of souls to stagnate. This coalescence birthed the first gigantic Hollow, a Menos. The world naturally rejected the existence of this Hollow, and the man who would come to be known as the Soul King destroyed this new entity, allowing the circulation of souls to resume once more. The Soul King would continue to defend the world from the Hollows by annihilating them. This destruction, in turn, would slowly lead the world down the path towards chaos. Overview Hollows are a type of Soul that preys on Humans. They are drawn to large sources of spiritual energy and are opportunistic in the way they attack.Bleach chapter 1 Hollows are distinguishable from other spirits by the holes in their chests and the masks on their faces. A Hollow's hole is created by their loss of a human heart. This heart is then reshaped and becomes their mask.Bleach chapter 433 A soul who is in the process of becoming a Hollow is referred to as a . Demi-Hollows appear to be ordinary Souls, yet have a Spiritual Power and a scream that resembles a Hollow. The only known example of a Demi-Hollow was a Jibakurei bound to an old hospital.Bleach chapter 28 Hollow Classification Hollows are varied creatures with a multitude of supernatural powers at their disposal. These abilities, in addition to their own physical build, are what classify Hollows with one trait or another.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs There are few known classifications of Hollows that do exist, and most categories tend to be specific: #'Low-Level:' Fishbone D was recognized as a low-level Hollow.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 37 #'Power Emphasis:' Certain Hollows, such as Bulbous G, place an emphasis on physical power.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 69 #'Servant User:' Shrieker is a known example of a Hollow that utilizes servants with special abilities.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 34 #'Half-Human and Half-Snake:' A classification specific to Acidwire, due to his -like appearance.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 40 #'Evil Scheming:' Grand Fisher is noted to be a Hollow of this classification.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 53 #'Controlling Others:' A classification of Hollow which control other entities. Numb Chandelier is of this type.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs page 71 #'Huge Hollows:' There is also a blanket classification of Hollows referred to as Huge Hollows. These Hollows are characterized by their spiritual pressure, which resembles that of a Menos-class Hollow. Tier Hallibel theorized these Hollows can take in reishi from the surrounding area to empower themselves.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Menos Classification are a sub-species of Hollows that consist of those Hollows who have devoured countless members of their own kind in order to evolve into greater forms.Bleach chapter 48 Over time, those Hollows who feast on their own kind will congregate and begin mutually feasting upon one another. In doing so, they can continue to climb the ranks of the Menos until they reach the peak: the Vasto Lorde. However, they must continue feeding or they will regress and never be able to evolve again.Bleach chapter 284 The only known Hollow to have regressed and retained his personality was Szayelaporro Grantz, who, through experimentation, reverted from a Vasto Lorde to an Adjuchas.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II Likewise, if a Hollow has even a piece of them eaten, they will cease to evolve. The ability to evolve may also be determined at the moment a Human Soul becomes a Hollow. If this were the case, than only certain Hollows have the ability to become Vasto Lorde.Bleach ch285 Arrancar The are a group of Hollows that gained Shinigami powers by removing their masks.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED The process of creating an Arrancar is known as ,Bleach chapter 175 as the Hollow in question is shedding its mask to gain Shinigami powers. Trivia * Tite Kubo chose as the naming motif for Hollows and Arrancar because he found the language to sound evil. References Category:Races Category:Hollows Category:Souls